


triptych.

by necowaffer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Kinks, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Sin Anthology, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twin Sin, Voyeur kink, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform, breylo incest, creeper ben solo, creeper rey, kylo ren and ben solo are twins, kylo ren is just here to get the smut started, like literally no plot whatsoever, masturbation kink, rey is their cousin, reylo incest, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necowaffer/pseuds/necowaffer
Summary: Rey and her cousins, Ben and Kylo, reacquaint themselves as adults.nothing but porns here.Written as part of the Reylo Sin Anthology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to Reylo Sin Anthology for hosting such an awesome event and for encouraging everyone to explore all the kinks and create filth in a judgement free environment. 
> 
> Shout out to smugglerben on tumblr for beta-ing for me.

Stepping off the bus in Coruscant for the first time, Rey feels as if she’s stepping right into the old storybook cliché of the small town girl moving to the big city to make it on her own. Ahch-To had boasted a population of less than 500 while she was sure there were at least that many bodies in the bus terminal at that moment. She’d never experienced anything quite like the press of so many people in one place. Each person with their own destination, only making a brief and forgettable contact with her before rushing off to their lives. It was exhilarating. The overcast sky was obscured by tall, dark buildings that reached so high Rey had to bow he back to see their tops.

This was her home now. One face in several million.

It was a little overwhelming.

Rey had applied to the University of Coruscant on a whim. Their engineering department was the highest rated in the nation. Even with her grades being as good as they were graduating from high school she didn’t think she’d actually get in. So when the acceptance letter came, complete with scholarship, she’d been ecstatic.

Her father?

Not so much.

Luke Skywalker was a good man who loved his daughter to be sure. He wanted nothing but the best for her as long as he could provide it. He moved them to the quaint little town of Ahch-To after Rey’s mother died to keep her close and safe. The idea that she would move all the way across the country on her own for school had drained what little color there was from his face.

She didn’t think there’d be any amount of pleading with the man that would change his mind. He wanted Rey to attend the community college in Takodana. He talked about closing his repair shop and moving there too.

It was absolutely not what Rey wanted.

She loved her father, but she was 19 and she was antsy. It was time for her break out on her own.

Her savior came in the form of her Aunt Leia. To be honest, she hadn’t even thought about it when she mentioned her predicament to her aunt, but Leia was all about fostering her independence and doting on her niece. An opportunity like this doesn’t happen often, she’d chided Luke, the boys are living in Coruscant now anyways. I’m sure it’d be no problem for them to look after Rey.

Turns out Kylo and Ben were sharing an apartment in the heart of the city and without even talking with them volunteered to have Rey stay during school. Her father was somewhat placated enough to let her go.

And Rey was excited to see the twins again.

She hadn’t seen Ben or Kylo since they’d all lived in Takodana together when Rey was six. Before her mother died and her father moved them to Ahch-To. Before Uncle Han left and Aunt Leia took the boys and moved to Naboo to continue her diplomatic work. They had been almost ten years older than her, but they had been her best friends then.

She wondered what they were like now.

Rey would have to wait to find out it seemed, as neither had shown up at the station to pick her up. That was fine, she supposed. She had their address and enough money for a taxi. A little over an hour later they were pulling in front of a sleek, tall building downtown and again Rey felt that overwhelming crush of intimidation again at her surroundings. She could tell this was a swanky part of town. The streets looked clean enough to eat off of and there was an honest to god doorman waiting at the door. The doorman came over and greeted her by name, taking her bag and holding the door open for her to follow. She handed him her ratty gray duffel bag dumbly and shuffled after him. Rey felt her jaw drop as the atrium open before her. Her shoes squeaked over polished marble as she followed the doorman across the room, earning her one displeased looked over his shoulder before they reached the elevator.

The doorman pressed the button for the top floor and they made their way up in silence. Rey was grateful because she was suddenly incredibly nervous about meeting her cousins for the first time in so many years. Seeing how they lived now, compared to how she’d grown up - she knew Kylo worked for some big company. Probably made millions. She had no idea what he or Ben did for a living. She hadn’t really thought about them as adults at all. She still pictured two gangly teens with ears too big and mouths too wide.

She looked at her reflection in the mirrored surface of the elevator doors. Her mother’s high cheekbones, but her father’s small mouth. Mousy brown hair haphazardly thrown back in three buns. Wrinkled band tee with cutoff shorts and a second-hand pair of worn out Vans. Her successful cousins weren’t going to look at her and see an adult.

She looked every inch the child she thought she no longer was.

The elevator came to a smooth stop at the top floor with a soft ding before the doors slid open and then she was following the man down the hall to a grand set of double doors. The man barely paused to knock before letting himself in, holding the door for Rey and announcing their arrival before just as quickly leaving her to stand there alone. The two men in the room turned from their conversation to regard her quietly for a few moments as the doorman pulled the door closed behind him and Rey took them in as well. The two men stood at exactly the same height. Same tousled dark hair and wide unsmiling mouths.

For one horrified second she couldn’t tell them apart.

And then Ben smiled and she knew it was him because of the cocky way his lips curled and how he’d always been so much quicker to smile than his brother was.

“Look at you, Rey,” he said as he approached her, long legs eating up the space between them quickly. “You’re all grown up.”

Rey grinned, feeling herself blush as Ben looked her over. There was a sense of pride at the sound in his voice. As if she had somehow grown up just right. She tried not to look at that feeling too closely before stepping into Ben’s waiting arms.

“I could say the same for you,” Rey laughed, as Ben squeezed her. “I almost couldn’t tell you two apart, it’s been so long.”

She met Kylo’s eyes over Ben’s shoulder. He gave her a small smirk before shaking his head. “I’m disappointed to hear that, Reybies.”

Rey huffed, pulling back from Ben’s arms to glare properly at her other cousin. She hadn’t heard the nickname in a long time. It tugged at her heart to hear it again and she couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face. “I promise not to get Bennie confused with you again, Krylo.”

It was Kylo’s turn to huff while Ben snorted with laughter behind her and suddenly all that anxiety and tension from before seemed distant and silly in this moment of comfort and familiarity.

These were still her boys and time had not changed that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kylo could practically see the twitch in Ben’s cheek as he tried not to look down at Rey with her head cushioned in his lap and arms stretched at her sides. He knew what his brother was thinking each time his eyes drift down to the girl sleeping in his lap._

Rey found that living with her cousins was not as much of a difficult adjustment as she first feared. Sure, the apartment was twice the size of the humble home she shared with her father and the decor was more modern and sleek than the worn and coziness of home, but she found it meant very little to the men who lived there. 

She had been nervous, even after their warm greeting and helping her to settle into her room, that she would not know Kylo and Ben. That so much time had passed since she last saw them she would be unable to close that gap. Kylo had changed so much from the kid she remembered. While he was still quiet and brooding, he did it all in an expensive suit with slicked back hair. Some days, if she was up early enough, she could hear him angrily snapping into the phone before he left for work.

Whatever it was Kylo did at said job, he didn’t talk about it. He had become a deeply private person. He held all his calls in another room and his bedroom door was always shut. She never saw his laptop or briefcase out of his reach unless it was locked in his room. 

If Rey was honest, she’d admit he intimidated her, just a little.

She thought herself shabby in his sleek, overpriced apartment, but if Kylo thought so, he didn’t share. On the rare occasions that he was home he took an interest in her work. Helping with her homework, he seemed to enjoy the role of teacher. Rey had forgotten how smart her cousin was and though she was ashamed to admit it, she took advantage of his knowledge whenever she could.

All in the name of furthering her education, of course. It had nothing to do with the way he’d roll up his sleeves, standing behind her chair with his body practically curled over hers. One large hand splayed next to hers while long fingers on the other pointed to her textbook as he explained the theory behind the work. His deep voice a low growl in her ear. The heat of his chest against her back. The way his smell enveloped her.

She absolutely did not think about any of that.

****

At the sound of the front door opening, Rey peaked her head out from the kitchen to find Kylo coming home late, but with his arms loaded with bags of takeout boxes and grinned. None of them actually cooked even though the kitchen was well stocked. Back home her father had done all the cooking and here the boys ate takeout from the dozens of restaurants just on their block. Kylo often brought something back with him after work if he wasn’t caught in a late dinner meeting or meeting with clients at a bar. On those nights Rey and Ben would fend for themselves. Finding different food carts to try had become one of her favorite things about living here.

“Have I told you you’re my favorite cousin?” She asked following him into the living room where he set the bags of food on the coffee table. Rey canted her head as she admired Kylo in a rare pair of dark jeans and t-shirt stretched across his shoulders.

Kylo glanced up at her with a that half smile that made her stomach swoop. “Of course,” he said, “As long as I have food.”

Rey wrinkled her nose at him, sticking out her tongue in a childish display before turning towards the hallway to go find Ben. He had come home at some point earlier in the day, taken one look at her homework and left with a shake of his head, holing himself up in his room. She slide around the hallway corner, gliding across the highly polished dark wood floors.

She walked past her room to Ben’s next door. The door to the space that housed Ben’s mess was open, but the man himself was nowhere in sight. Turning, Rey moved across the hall, poking her head into the study Ben had claimed as his and found him bent over his laptop. Rey hung back in the doorway for a moment, admiring the man as he worked. 

Ben had stripped off his shirt and was slouched lazily in the chair. Rey let her eyes rake over the tattoos on her cousin’s back, enjoying the way they danced with his every movement. Rey was a big fan of the tattoos that covered Ben’s back, shoulders and arms. She thought they looked amazing and sexy and Rey was determined to have Ben take her to get her own.

Not wanting to get caught staring, even though Ben was singularly focused on his work, Rey tiptoed across the room, an evil smirk splitting her lips as she crept up behind him.

“BEN!” Rey yelled, grabbing his shoulders as he jumped in his seat.

With a shout, Ben swung around quickly, snatching at Rey. She attempted to dance out of his reach, but his long arms caught her around the waist easily. He hauled her her to him with a muttered curse, squeezing her, his large hands almost completely circling her tiny waist and Rey could no longer hold back her laughter. 

Sliding her hands over the tattoos on his shoulders, she grinned in the face of Ben’s annoyed scowl. “Gotcha,” she giggled.

“Brat,” Ben growled, squeezing her one more time before letting her go. “What do you want anyway?”

Rey bit her lip as she stepped away from her cousin. Her heart was beating just a little too hard and she could still feel the heat from where his hands had nearly circled her waist completely.

“Kylo brought home food,” she averted her eyes from his piercing stare. “I thought you might like some before we eat it all.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Ben said softly. 

Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he grabbed his discarded shirt as he stood up. Rey watched from beneath her lashes as he pulled it over his head, her throat feeling oddly dry as she watched his chest stretch and stomach muscles flex with the movement. Rey released a silent, shuddery breath when he finished.

“You’re taking too long,” she grabbed Ben’s hand, dragging him from the room and into the living space where Kylo waited.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of you joining us this evening, Kylo? Your master finally let you off your leash?” Ben snarked at his brother as he hopped over the back of the couch.

“One of us has to work to make sure our cousin is fed,” came Kylo’s easy response.

Rey grinned looking back and forth between the two. In the weeks since her arrival the three hadn’t spent much time together, but when they did the two brothers went at each other every time. It was distinctly reminiscent of growing up around them. Some things never changed.

“I work,” Ben muttered sulkily, throwing Kylo a nasty look.

“What are you working on?” Rey asked around a mouthful of spicy noodles. It was a question she’d been meaning ask, but it would slip her mind whenever she got the chance.

“Nothing,” Kylo said at the same time Ben said, “My blog.”

“My work pays,” Ben shot Kylo another dirty look. “And when I sell my book, I’m moving out of here. I’ll take you with me, Rey. That way you don’t have to put up with Krylo anymore.”

“It’ll be a nice graduation present, I’m sure.” Kylo sneered.

“Why don’t we watch a movie!?” Rey cut off whatever response was on the tip of Ben’s tongue.

The boys were in rare form that evening. They argued with each other constantly, but that night there was extra tension between them. She was eager to cut them off before they really got into it and stormed off, leaving her to sit alone for the rest of the evening.

Rey tossed the remote to Kylo and plopped herself between the brothers on the couch. There was plenty of sitting space in the rest of the living room, but she was beginning to miss the level of affection she was accustomed to back home. Her father didn’t pile it on, but he was there and she was missing that in this empty apartment she shared with two others.

The boys seemed to settle with her separating them, now disagreeing on what to watch. Rey stole Ben’s beer, sipping on it as they finally settled on something she had never seen before. With a little grin she stretched out her legs, digging her toes under Kylo’s leg and leaning back again Ben as she handed him back his beer. 

“Brat,” Ben said softly causing Rey to giggle and Kylo to snort as he drank his own dark drink.

The tension that had been growing in the room since they sat down started to slowly shift as the lights turned down and the movie started with both Kylo and Ben adjusting themselves to get comfortable without making her move. Her heart fluttered as Ben moved his arm behind her on the couch and she sank comfortably into his side.

****

Kylo watched as Rey started to drift off a quarter of the way through the movie. She fought it, curled between he and his brother, blinking and stretching before giving up and practically falling over into Ben’s lap. She dug her toes under his thigh before stretching her leg out across his lap and making herself comfortable laid out between them.

Kylo could practically see the twitch in Ben’s cheek as he tried not to look down at Rey with her head cushioned in his lap and arms stretched at her sides. He knew what his brother was thinking each time his eyes drift down to the girl sleeping in his lap. Rey had grown from the scrappy, bratty little kid that used to trail after them when they were younger in to a woman with gentle curves, long legs and skin that looked soft and smooth. He let his own eyes roam from her peaking collarbone, over her long neck and across her jaw to her slightly parted lips that were so inviting.

Ben would eat himself alive resisting the temptation laid out before him, but Kylo had long ago abandoned denying himself of the things he truly wanted. He found a freedom in taking what he wanted without the self flagellation his brother was fond of. 

Ben would never agree with him. Not in this and it was for that reason he grinned wickedly at Ben’s frown as he let his hand drift slowly, softly up Rey’s bare thigh. She was as soft and smooth as he imagined she would be, and he pressed his palm more fully as he slid over her inner thigh, watching her face for any sign of her waking. Rey sighed; a soft, sweet sound that caused Kylo to clench his jaw and remove his hand, but her eyes didn’t flutter and her breathing remained even.

In the flickering light of the television, Kylo bent over her further to trace the bit of skin showing between her loose, untied shorts and the little tee she was wearing. He could hear Ben breathing heavier now and looked up to see his brother’s nostrils flared and tongued caught between his teeth, watching him intently as Kylo’s hands smoothed up over Rey’s ribs, taking her shirt with them and revealing the supple underside of her naked breast to their eyes.

“Kylo,” Ben hissed, his hand clenched in a fist. He couldn’t look away from what Kylo was doing to their cousin, even if he wanted him to stop.

Kylo shushed Ben with barely a glance at his brother as he watched Rey’s face. He traced his fingertips along the soft peak of her breast, down her flat stomach and back again, wondering how much he could get away with before she woke. He wanted to see her sweet nipples that he could tell were beginning to harden just under the edge of her shirt, but Ben hissed his name again telling him to stop.

Kylo sat back up, gently pulling Rey’s shirt back down and adjusting her feet over his lap. He could feel Ben’s burning glare and returned with a cocky smirk that only grew as Ben tried to adjust himself without disturbing Rey with no luck.

Rey twitched a bit before yawning and stretching her arms above her head, almost hitting Ben in the face with a fist, that little tee riding over her ribs once again. He watched as her legs stretched over his lap, green painted toes spreading before curling before curling in pleasure of a good stretch. She frowned, hazel eyes blinked sleepily as she sat up on the couch.

“Sorry,” she mumbled behind another yawn before giving Ben a sheepish look. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ben’s eyes were glued to the tv. He couldn’t look at her, but Rey didn’t seem to notice, turning bleary eyes to Kylo as he spoke.

“You missed the entire movie.”

“I don’t think it’s really my thing,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

Kylo gave her an indulgent smile as he said, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with all that light reading you’ve been doing today,” nodding his head toward the school books piled at the foot of the coffee table.

Rey laughed and shook her head. “Of course not,” she stood up. “Sorry guys, but I think I’m going to bed then.”

And then she leaned over and gave Kylo a quick kiss on the cheek which he gave her a small smile for. Rey leaned over to kiss Ben too, but he leaned into her touch as if he’d been starved of it all night, turning his head so that their lips were no more than a breath away from meeting. Ben caught his tongue between his teeth, holding Rey’s hazel gaze for a moment too long, their lips too close, before Rey pulled away with a whispered goodnight.

The brothers were silent until they heard the soft click of Rey’s door shutting. Then Kylo leaned over, getting Ben’s attention and earning a dark glare from his brother. For all Ben’s righteousness he saw the coveting in his brother’s eyes when he looked at Rey.

“And everyone thinks I’m the fucked up one,” was Kylo’s harsh whisper before he got up and went to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, and kudos the first chapter. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed this offering. Please let me know what you think. I'll update again in two days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kylo leaned further into her space, placed his other hand against the fridge and all but pressed her against it. “You need to learn to share, Reybies. You know I can take whatever I want.”_

The apartment was silent as Rey made her way to her room to dump her bag. Kylo would still be at work and after a quick peek through Ben’s open door and the study, she found herself alone. Rey sighed, leaning against the wall and staring blankly into her cousin’s messy bedroom.

There was something wrong with her.

Rey believed in being honest, especially with herself, but this truth was tearing her apart inside. It was sinful and disgusting, these feelings that she harbored for her cousins, but she could no longer deny they existed. At least not to herself.

 She dreamt of whispered touches and dark eyes and full, soft lips. She’d wake tangled in her sheets, body aching with need. She would think of how easy it would be to slip out of bed, push the door to Ben’s room open and slide in with him.

Too many times her hand would slip beneath the band of damp panties to slide her finger against her throbbing slit as she imagined Ben’s warm skin pressed against hers. So chaste at first, but she would press her hips against his to find him hard for her too. She imagined his cock in her hand. His moan in her ear.

She would work herself up until her wrist ached and her body shook. Then she would imagine Kylo, pressing her down into his silken sheets, his dark voice scolding her for sneaking into his room. He would pull her legs apart and fill her with his fingers.

And she would always come with one of their names on her lips.

As her orgasm faded it was replaced by shame and loathing. Rey knew it was wrong to lust after her cousins. It was immoral to look for ways to touch them. To find an excuse to run her fingers through Ben’s hair or lean into Kylo, but she couldn’t help herself. She was afraid of what she might do next. Rey could imagine the mortification of slipping into bed with Ben only to have him turn her away in disgust.

Though there were times she caught Ben watching her with a strange look in his eyes. Sometimes he would linger in her doorway as she sat on her bed and his eyes would suddenly become so dark Rey found it hard to breath under his gaze. Sometime the tension was so thick between them she swore he felt it too.

There were times when Kylo was helping her with her homework, whispering explanations into her ear with his head bent close enough to feel his lips moving. Sometimes he would crowd her space, a smirk on his lips like a challenge. Sometime she swore she saw lust in his eyes.

This was all in her head, Rey reasoned, pushing off the wall in frustration. How could she possibly think either of them wanted her. She was nothing more than her bratty little cousin and she could never be more than that. They were family. Some lines could not be crossed. She was just projecting her fantasy onto them.

Rey wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a ripe peach. She had a break for lunch in between her morning and evening classes, but her dark thoughts had robbed her of real hunger. She heard the front door open and expected Ben, so was surprised when Kylo walked into the kitchen instead.

“What are you doing home?” Rey asked in her surprise. Her earlier thoughts about her cousin made her feel like she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t. She hoped he couldn’t hear the guilt in her voice.

Kylo watched as Rey absently licked the peach juice from her fingers, a too innocent expression on her face. He had to wonder if Rey even knew what she was doing or if she really was trying to drive him crazy.

He shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair. “My afternoon meeting was canceled,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I’m in between classes,” Rey bit into the sweet fruit again, “Thought I should grab something to eat,” she said around the mouthful of food.

“Looks good,” Kylo said in that deadpan voice he uses when Rey’s manners are particularly appalling.

Rey wrinkled her nose at him, bringing the peach back to her mouth, sucking the juice from its sweet flesh. She watched Kylo’s eyes as he followed the movement and licked his own lips. Her eyes widen at the slow glide of his wet tongue across those full lips and she could feel the heavy tension on her skin as he stepped into her space. Automatically she backed up and he followed her until her back hit the refrigerator.

Kylo was smirking now and Rey frowned up at him in confusion. He grabbed the hand holding the fruit tightly so she couldn’t pull away, but Rey didn’t even try. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, their eyes meeting as he brought the peach to his lips and slowly took a bite.

Rey swallowed thickly as he chewed, his smirk growing even wider at her obvious reaction.

“Get your own peach, Kylo,” Rey tried to steady her voice and blow him off, but it came out much more breathless than she wanted.

Kylo leaned further into her space, placed his other hand against the fridge and all but pressed her against it. “You need to learn to share, Reybies. You know I can take whatever I want.”

His dark eyes traveled over her face, lingering on her slightly parted lips. Hearing her childhood nickname should’ve made her roll her eyes and push him away, but it did nothing to stop the hammering of her heart. There was virtually no space between them and she could feel the heat of his body mixing with the heady scent of him wrap around her. She couldn’t tell if he was just messing with her. As if he had read her darkest thoughts and sought exploit them. Kick her out of the house and send her home to her father in shame.

She could feel his heavy breath on her lashes as she closed her eyes against the intrusive thoughts of just leaning up to press her mouth against his.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open at his words. He was no longer smirking, only watching intently. She looked into his eyes for a long moment trying to find the lie. Not believing he could share this feeling. All she found was honest desire.

She closed the distance then. Mere inches felt like crossing the ocean before their lips met. A thrill ran through her body and she gasped before kissing him again. She followed his lead, sliding her lips against his and sucking his bottom lip between her teeth to nip at before letting go. His appreciative groan had her eyes closing in pleasure and soon he was slipping his tongue into her mouth to slide against her own.

His kiss was intense, leaving her breathless. Her half eaten peach lay forgotten on the tile floor. She ran sticky sweet fingers over his jaw, across his cheeks and tangled them in his hair. She scraped her blunt nails against his scalp as he kissed down her neck. She moaned his name as he grabbed her legs and lifted her up, pinning her against the fridge with his body and pressing his hardening cock against her core. Kylo pulled her shirt down, placing desperate kisses to the top of her breast. Rey clutched at him, sighing with pleasure. When he began tugging more insistently at her shirt, trying to get more of her tits in his greedy mouth, Rey pushed him back and ripped her shirt and lace bralette over her head.

Kylo’s eyes were glowing as he watched her strip and display her bare breast for him. He took a moment to appreciate the view before he scooped one into his hand. She fit perfectly into his palm, squeezing and watching as the dusky rose nipple hardened. His mouth was back on her then, swirling his tongue and sucking bruises into her delicate skin. Rey trembled and squirmed against his painfully hard cock. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard for a girl, but Rey was perfect. Every breathy keening sound and twist of her hips sent jolts of pleasure straight through him.

It only made sense that his perfect match would be his own blood.

Rey gently pushed Kylo away, wiggling out of his arms. Kylo back away a step giving her space to catch her breath. She looked beautiful with her hair mussed, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy. He clenched his hands at his side to keep from taking her again.

“What are we doing, Kylo?” Rey rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. She couldn’t believe he kissed her. She couldn’t believe she was standing half naked and wanting in front of him. Couldn’t believe that he shared her feelings.

“What I’ve wanted to do since you walked through my door.”

She gasped, eyes going to his in surprise. Her hands shook at the sound of his deep, raspy voice and she twisted her fingers together to keep him from seeing how he affected her. She felt as if she were adrift in a sea with no land in sight. His words felt like a heavy weight tying itself to her waist and dragging her below the surface. She couldn’t breath. She couldn’t think.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” her voice shook.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Kylo brushed the hair from her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. “It’s just us now. There’s no need to deny yourself.”

His look was fervent, impassioned, his dark eyes never leaving her own. Rey closed her eyes and let his words sink in. He shared her dark desire. Found it hidden deep within, ripped it out and laid it bare before her. She could turn and walk away from him. Save her soul. Feign peace while denying her desire, but it would all be a lie. Passion boiled in the veins beneath her skin, pooled hot low in her belly until it ran damp between her thighs. Dark flames licked at her flesh, slowly consuming her, whispering sweetly to give in to the sin.

Kylo watched the emotions sweeping over her face with rapt attention. He knew his own desperate need was as plain on his face as the serenity on hers when she opened her eyes. His stomach clenched when her hands flattened against his chest, pushing him away, backing him into the island counter and then tightening into a knot as she sank to her knees.

Rey tugged at his belt then the buttons on his expensive slacks, pushing them and his underwear down his thighs in rough, jerky movements. His cock sprang free, standing tall and hard, already leaking in anticipation. Rey wrapped her small hands around him before she lost her nerve, rubbing him between them somewhat awkwardly as she marveled at the smooth skin covering his hard shaft.

Kylo watched from above, not daring to say a word, jaw clenched tightly and breathing heavily at the innocent way she explored his cock. Her hands were rough and calloused from the years she spent working in his uncle’s repair shop and nothing had ever felt better in his life. He dug his fingers into her tightly pulled back hair, disturbing it from its top bun before smoothing it back with his palm.

She looked up at him, licking her lips and Kylo held his breath as she leaned forward, small pink tongue peeking out and lapping tentatively at his glistening tip. He released the shuddering breath as she licked him again, more of her tongue flattened along his tip and again, this time swirling it around tracing the ridges.

Rey looked at him, watching from beneath her dark lashes as she slid him into her mouth causing his eyes to slip closed as he groaned, “ _Fuck_ . _Baby Rey, fuck_.”

Her own eyes closed as his hand tightened in her hair and she concentrated on the feel of him in her watering mouth, against her tongue, on sucking him off. She took a little more each pass, eager to see how much of his large cock she could get down her throat and encouraged by the sounds she was pulling from her cousin above her.

When he finally hit the back of her throat Rey flinched, gagging at the sensation. She placed her hands on his trembling thighs and Kylo swore loudly as she slid her mouth off his cock and sat back to catch her breath. He watched her through hazy eyes, the flush on her cheeks running down her neck to her breast. Her mussed hair from his fingers. Her swollen, shiny red lips.

He pulled her up from the hard floor giving her protesting mouth a harsh kiss. “You’re gonna make me come,” he said as he lifted her up and set her on the island counter. “Not yet,” he whispered trailing open mouth, sloppy kisses down her neck. “Not yet, baby girl.”

Kylo leaned her back as he pulled down her leggings and damp panties, watching her reaction for any hesitation. Rey shyly helped him by lifting her hips, her lip caught between her teeth. Nervous doubt and exited butterflies swirled in her stomach as she watched him pull the pants off her feet. He gave each sore spot on her knees from where she’d been kneeling on the hard floor a gentle kiss, his hands smoothing over her thighs. He moved those gentles kisses up the inside of her thighs, using her legs to pull her closer to him and opening them wider to spread her pretty pink pussy to him.

The smell of her arousal and the sight of her excitement made his cock twitch. He wanted to bury himself inside her, fill her up, and make her come until his was the only name she knew. He was going to ruin her. He knew he should have made her go. Maybe if he were a better man, a less selfish man, he would have, but he was none of those things and he desired to make Rey his because he was already her’s.

Rey hid her face in her hands, too overwhelmed by the sight of him between her thighs. She gasped when he kissed her throbbing clit then whimpered brokenly as he ran his flat, wet tongue over her slowly. Her hands tangled in his dark curls as his tongue swirled over her hardened nub. She rocked her hips up to meet his mouth, grinding into his face as she panted incoherent pleasure.

Kylo held Rey’s thighs apart as he sucked at her swollen nub and ever increasing wetness. She smelled intoxicating, fresh and young and sweet on his tongue. His sweet little cousin, with her pretty pink pussy spread open just for him, he thought he would lose his head in her.

He ran his fingers down her thigh to her soaked entrance, stopping his tongue’s assault long enough to watch as he slipped a finger inside her. She gasped loudly, her hips stilling and Kylo hissed as she clenched greedily around his digit. She was so tight. So wet. So hot.

He bent his head back down to suck at her sensitive nub with renewed vigor, humming with pleasure as she cried out at the overwhelming sensation. He brought a second finger to join the first, rubbing at her gently and keeping them only first knuckle deep. Just enough to tease her and make her buck wantonly against his hand.

“Are you going to come for me, Rey?” His hot breath ghosting over her wet and exposed cunt.

Rey whined as her answer, pulling his hair to get him to put his mouth back on her, but it wasn’t good enough for her cousin. He had always been like this, demanding she answer him properly before giving her what she wanted be it her favorite childhood toy or now an orgasm.

“Yes, Kylo. Damnit. Please make me cum,” she whimpered brokenly.

“Good girl,” he said in a low, breathless growl.

His words were so reminiscent of all the more innocuous times he’d said them before that Rey’s body clenched tightly and it took barely a twist of his wrist to make her come apart around him. She shouted, her back arching sharply; she felt the only thing keeping her from hitting the ceiling was Kylo’s arm draped across her hips.

He brought her down with gentle licks and softs nudges of his fingers before he removed them entirely. Rey clenched her eyes shut at the feel of her own wetness leaking after his fingers, but she felt too good to care. The orgasm Kylo had given her was better than any she’d given herself.

There was a rustling of clothing then he was leaning over her, kissing her deeply and she could taste her satisfaction on his tongue. She could feel his cock nudging against her, sliding in against her slick and swollen slit, his head pressing against her oversensitive clit again and again. She opened her eyes to watch the emotions roll over his face, a sudden apprehension clenching her stomach each time his cock dipped lower around her entrance.

“Tell me you want this, Rey,” his hand squeezed her hip as his other began to press his cock into her.

“No, wait,” she hesitated, suddenly unsure, but it was enough for Kylo.

He pulled away with a curse with wrapped his hand firmly around his throbbing cock and began tug himself off over Rey’s naked body. He stared down at her face as she watched him with parted lips and wide hazel eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off the engorged red head of his cock. It didn’t take many frantic stroke before he came with a strangled cry, shooting a long rope of hot cum across her stomach.

Rey couldn’t believe how hot she found watching him was.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair as he caught his breath and Rey propped herself up on her elbows. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach for leading him on and not going through with it, although she couldn’t put a finger on why she stopped. She knew she wanted him.

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” she started softly, not meeting his eye. “I panic and I -”

Very quickly Kylo leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her harshly and silencing her at once. When he broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Never apologize for that. Not to anyone and especially not to me. You don’t need to give me a reason for saying no.”

His voice was steady and serious and something in Rey relaxed. She gave him a shy nod and kissed him again for good measure. When they pulled away, Rey reached for a dish towel to clean up the mess he’d made on her stomach, but he stopped her from wiping it away. Instead he rubbed his cum into her skin, a pleased smirk on his face when she gave him an indignant look.

“I want you to keep this for the rest of the day. You’re mine now, Rey. I’ll know if you wash it off.”

Rey rolled his eyes at his drama, a little squicked at the thought of not rinsing the sex off her and more than a little turned on too.

“I don’t belong to you,” she told him as she slid off the counter and began picking up her clothes. Even as she said it she still found the idea a little sexy. “Or anyone for that matter. I belong to myself.”

Kylo stopped her from pulling her shirt over her head. “Yes and it has always been what I loved most about you,” he said before he kissed her chastely and let her go.

Rey’s heart sped up and her stomach flipped at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It’s not a big deal,” Rey shrugged. She bit her lip and watched him from the corner of her eye. Her fingers played with the edge of the towel, threatening to reveal it all to him. “You can come into my room for anything you want, Bennie."_

Rey sighed as she pulled the sticky wet panties down her thighs and kicked them off towards her dresser. She was an absolute mess, she knew. The tips of her fingers were practically wrinkled from the time spent shoved desperately inside her trying to recreate the sensation of Kylo’s mouth without much success.

That familiar sense of shame washed over her even as she rubbed her thighs tiredly together. She still couldn’t believe what had taken place between them in the kitchen, but was reminded each time she felt her face heat when she so much as walked by. Kylo’s words rang in her head. I feel it too… and yet it still didn’t stop the gut twisting shame that accompanied the memory or her continued reaction to it. 

If only he weren’t her cousin.

Rey spent the week distracted by her thoughts, her school work suffering for it. She’d withdrawn from both her cousins, Ben giving her worrying looks and Kylo letting her go. She didn’t know if he didn’t want to be near her, if he’d changed his mind and realized how sick and disgusting she was for sucking him off or if perhaps he simply recognized her need for space and needed his own.

Even with all that on her mind she still found her fingers buried in her snatch with the memory of Kylo’s voice in her ear every chance she got. She knew if the opportunity came up she’d do it all again in a heartbeat. She regretted stopping him from going all the way. She hoped they got the chance to do it again. Now that she’d had this much of him she wanted the rest.

Even if she was damned to hell for it.

Rey couldn’t even look at Ben. She somehow felt so guilty, as if she’d betrayed him with what she’d done with Kylo. It didn’t help that they were identical. Superficial differences didn’t matter when they shared the same pouty lips and big, thick fingers that made her wet just by looking at them. Her fantasies still involved him just as much as Kylo, only now she wondered if he would make her feel just as good, what he’d do differently.

And once or twice she may’ve dreamt of both of them worshiping her body.

But Ben wasn’t like that. Rey honestly wasn’t surprised by Kylo’s disregard for their parentage in his desire for her, but Ben had always been the more grounded one. He would be repulsed if he knew what she and his brother had done. What she still wanted to do. What she wanted to do with him.

Logically she knew they couldn’t do this, but she also knew they weren’t going to stop. She didn’t want to stop.

Rey ran her hands through her hair and grimaced. She needed more shower and less morose thoughts about wanting to fuck her cousins. She flipped her stereo on and turned it up so she could hear it from the bathroom as she shucked her shirt off and tossed it on the other side of the bed. Her nose wrinkled as she realized her room was in danger of looking like Ben’s if she kept throwing her clothes on the floor, but since no one was home, Rey didn’t bother dragging her clothes into the bathroom to get all wet. It was just across the hall anyway.

She certainly wasn’t _hoping_ something would happen.

****

Ben could hear Rey’s pop music playing loudly through the apartment the second he opened the door. He grimaced. He was already having a shit day and didn’t need his ears assaulted by whatever bubblegum teen queen Rey was blasting. He figured she’d already be gone to school by now. Not that he was avoiding her, but he didn’t need to watch her parade around the apartment in those godforsaken yoga pants or one of those half shirts she was fond of that raised up every time she so much as moved her arms to reveal her soft navel.

He had work to do and couldn’t constantly be distracted by his stupidly hot cousin which was why he’d taken to working outside the house recently. Not to mention that Kylo had become increasingly smug and evasive lately when it came to Rey and Ben couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed something. That maybe he’d done something to her again. Rey had been distant herself recently, but Ben couldn’t be sure he wasn’t projecting.

Ben stomped his way down the hall to Rey’s room, finding the door open and the room empty. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door. She was probably in there then. Fine. He’d just shut the crap off himself and then go hide in the study.

Ben made his way into Rey’s room, stepping over her school bag and the various books and papers and clothes strewn over the floor as he made his way to the stereo on the dresser. He watched his feet so he didn’t step on anything important and that’s when he saw it.

A scrap of white lace fabric caught on the end of his shoe.

It made him pause. Made his throat dry up and his fingers twitch. He looked around the room quickly, but Rey kept it relatively tidy, most her mess coming from school work and not clothes. But _this_ … 

He licked his lips as he bent down to pick up the offending article of clothing finding it was exactly what he’d thought - _hoped_ \- it was: Rey’s panties. They were so small in the palm of his hand. And damp. Almost to the point of being wet. Ben felt his cock twitch at the thought of Rey touching herself while wearing these. Her fingers hidden behind the lace as she rubbed herself to completion. Her juices soaking through. Ben bit his lip as he glanced over his shoulder to the door, making sure Rey wasn’t coming out of the bathroom before he brought them to his nose and inhaled.

Ben clenched his jaw and bit back a moan at Rey’s aroma. It was fresh and strong and purely hers. He wanted to bury his face her scent. Put those panties in his mouth and suck it all out until it coated his tongue and all he could taste was her. Every last of his morals were shredded just as quickly as the blood left his brain for his cock.

“Ben?” He heard Rey say over the garish music from behind him.

He spun around at the sound of his voice, quickly shoving his hand and the panties in his pocket and trying not to look like she’d just caught him redhanded sniffing her underwear. It was a bad move. Rey stood eyeing him curiously in nothing but a short towel barely closed above her thigh. He swallowed thickly, trying to find any place to look that wasn’t her freshly washed and barely covered body.

“What are you doing in my room,” she asked and Ben let a bit of the tension go in his shoulders when it looked like she hadn’t seen him with her underwear even as his brain stuttered to reply.

“I, uh - I, uh, just, uh, came to turn off your music. Wasn’t sure if you’d left and forgot to turn it off and I, uh, got work to do, so…” Ben stumbled out.

Rey walked closer to him and he held his breath, reminding himself not to reach out and touch her. There was no way she’d want that. He was just her creep of a cousin in her room skeeving on her panties.

“Oh sorry!” Rey reached up and turned off the stereo. “There, got that for you.” She gave him a beatific smile that made his chest clench.

Goddamn, but she was beautiful.

Ben put his hands up - in surrender? To fend her off? To grab her and pull her close? - he had no fucking idea what he was capable in that moment alone with her in that little towel and soft damp skin smelling fresh and looking up at him with a coy little smile. With her wet panties in his pocket and the aroma of her arousal still in his nose. He wanted her and that’s why he had to go.

“Sorry for coming into your room like that,” he said as he made his way out of the room. “I won’t do it again.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Rey shrugged. She bit her lip and watched him from the corner of her eye. Her fingers played with the edge of the towel, threatening to reveal it all to him. “You can come into my room for anything you want, Bennie.”

Ben felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen at her words. Surely she doesn’t mean the words the way his fucked up brain wanted to interpret them. He made a hasty retreat without response. 

****

Rey was probably not gone 20 minutes before Ben had his pants around his ankles, cock in one hand and Rey’s little panties in the other. They’d been burning a hole of shame and desire in his pocket since he’d shoved them in there, waiting for his cousin to leave so he could jerk himself off on them. He wasn’t even kidding himself at this point. Hadn’t even considered doing the right thing and tossing them back into her room and forgetting the whole thing.

There was no turning back now. Not with her scent clogging up his mind and making cock hard as a rock with the mental image of her delicate fingers sliding gently inside beneath the lacey band and over her slit. Working herself up until she was dripping and all of it being soaked up by the thin barrier he now held in his hand.

Ben groaned, bringing the panties to his nose and inhaling deeply as his hand stroked his dick, his thumb swiping over the leaking tip and spreading the moisture down his shaft. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Rey leaning over him with her hand rubbing him, but his hand was too big and rough and familiar for that, so he concentrated on the sound of her voice.

Her sweet, teasing voice when she said his name. The sound when she sighed. When she told him to come to her room for anything.

_Fuck!_

His fist tightened. His strokes rough and fast. He had wanted to rip that little towel off her body and devour her right then. Did she even have any idea what she did to him? No. There’s no way she could ever know that he lingered outside the bathroom door while she showered, listening to the sound of water hitting her body. That happy little noise she made when the hot water first hit her body. He _lived_ for it.

She could _never_ know.

She could never know the disgusting, deviant thoughts he had about spreading his little cousin wide over his lap, smacking her tight little ass until it was bright pink and then fucking her until she forgot how to talk. She could never find out that - 

_Fuck -_

She couldn’t find out - 

She couldn’t find out -

He was going to come all over her panties. He wrapped them around his cock, grunting at the feel of the fabric rubbing against his sensitive skin. He was so close he could feel the tension coiling in his legs as his balls tightened up and he twisted his wrist ready for release -

“Christ, Ben. I can hear you from the fucking living room. If you’re going to beat off at least shut your door.”

Ben jumped from his bed at the sound of his brother’s voice. Kylo was standing in the door, an infuriating smug smirk on his lips as he looked Ben over with disapproval. 

“Fuck off asshole,” Ben said, shocked and then pissed at the interruption he forgot he had wrapped Rey’s panties around his cock. They dangled for a moment before falling from the tip as Ben shoved his pants back up and over his raging hardon, but the movement drew Kylo’s sharp eye.

“Are those Rey’s underwear?”

The question made Ben pause and both men looked down at the crumpled scrap of white lace Ben had just been rubbing on his cock. There was not nearly enough blood in his brain to form anything coherent beyond the word fuck in response to that. He reached down to snatch them up Kylo was quicker.

“You are a twisted fuck, aren’t you,” Kylo murmured, stepping into Ben’s space and dangling the scrap of fabric in front of his face.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Ben snarled back, “At least I’m not trying to feel her up while she’s asleep.” He was pissed and his cock was throbbing. He didn’t want to fight with his brother right now, but he was tired of his bullshit.

Kylo snorted and raised the panties to his face taking a deep breath and breathing in their scent. Ben licked his lips at the way Kylo’s jaw clenched, his eyes fluttering.

“They smell just like her,” Kylo said softly and this time it was Ben’s jaw that clenched.

“How would you know - Hey!”

Kylo answered with a smirk, his dark eyes mischievous, his hand suddenly at the waistband of his sweats and pulling them down. Ben struggled for a moment in shock until his brother wrapped his hand around his straining cock. The minutes that had passed had not lessened his need one bit and he hissed at Kylo’s rough handling.

“Calm down, Ben. I’m just trying to help you out. You look like you’re getting ready to explode.” Kylo said with a quiet laugh. “Just like old times. Remember? When we used to help each other out when we were boys?”

“I remember,” Ben grumbled. “And I don’t need your fucking help.” 

Even as he said the words he didn’t stop Kylo from moving behind him and stroking his cock with one hand and dangling Rey’s panties in his face in the other.

“It’s been a long time, but I think I remember how you like it,” Kylo whispered darkly in his ear. “Now let me tell you how our _cousin_ likes it.”

****

Rey walked into the apartment with a grumble, almost slamming the door in ire. At the last second she remember Ben saying he had work to do and grabbed the door, shutting it gently instead. A bus ride all the way to the University only to find her class cancelled at the last minute. She wondered if she could convince Ben to take a break and hit up their favorite food cart for dinner.

She slipped around the hallway corner, finding Ben’s bedroom door partially open. His name died on her lips, her hand stifling a gasp as she glimpsed what was going on beyond the door. They were angled just so she could see what they were doing, but they couldn’t see her without turning around and it didn’t look as if they’d be turning toward her anytime soon.

Kylo was curled behind behind Ben, the fingers of one hand pressed into his hip, the other tugging at Ben’s cock. Ben rocked into Kylo’s hand, moaning and panting in time with his tugs. Rey watched closely, her body flushed hot and her stomach tightening at the sight. Kylo had his pants down around his ankles and she could just make out the flushed tip of his member as it peeked up from sliding between Ben’s tight ass cheeks.

She’d never seen something as erotic as the twins working to get each other off. Rey’s hands clenched in the sleeves of her sweater and she bit down on her lip hard, desperate to not make a sound, transfixed by the sight of Ben’s trembling body encased by Kylo. Kylo tipped Ben’s head back against his shoulder, sucking and biting lightly at his neck as his hand increased its pace. 

Suddenly Kylo bit down hard on Ben’s neck and he swore loudly, back arched into his brother, eyes squeezed shut as he peaked. Ben cradled the tip of his cock as it sputtered hot cum onto a white scrap of familiar lacy fabric bunched in his hand.

Rey rubbed her damp thighs together, desperate for friction after that scene, but backed away quietly instead as Ben sagged against Kylo. She needed to get out of the apartment. Now. She didn’t want to be caught watching this intimate scene between the brothers. She needed to think. Her whole world had tilted in those few minutes of watching her cousins. All she knew at that moment was that it made her _want_ desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rey froze at the sound, eyes flying open. She hadn’t realized the door had been left ajar, but now it was open enough to see into the dimly lit hall. To see her cousin step back into the shadows and disappear from sight._

Rey was lying in bed, distractedly chewing on the end of her pen in an attempt to complete her homework. Unfortunately, her brain had other plans. Such as replaying the scene between her cousins. She couldn’t get the look of pained ecstasy on Ben’s face as he came out of her head.

She wondered if she could give him that face.

She knew she’d like to try.

And therein was the problem. Never mind the fact that they’re cousins and she was sure there was a law somewhere against it. It’s taboo and more than a little gross, but Rey couldn’t bring herself to give the amount of care it should probably have. She wanted him. She wanted them  _ both _ . Was something like that even possible?

Rey squirmed her hips against the pillow beneath her, teeth in her bottom lip as she thought about the incident in the kitchen and Kylo’s spend smeared onto her stomach. She’d seen Kylo that morning before he’d left for work, barely a day after spying him in Ben’s room. They hadn’t spent much time together, her cousin was a busy man, but that morning he’d pulled her close and told her he’d missed her and wanted to spend some time together. Then he kissed her soundly and left her to catch her breath alone in the quiet living room staring after the front door with mounting confusion.

The thing was, she didn’t quite know where she fit in. She couldn’t actually date her cousin, so what was this between them? She had no idea what was going on between Ben and Kylo and the twisting in her gut hadn’t been of betrayal like she might have originally thought at the idea of Kylo being intimate with another, even if that person was his twin brother. The twist in belly was hotter, burning her bright as she watched them together, two perfect halves separated at conception, but still fitting together.

Rey wanted to know what it was like to wedge herself between them.

Her breath was coming in little pants as she grinds against the crumpled pillow under her hips, the friction just not enough to provide real satisfaction. It had begun as an unconscious movement in relation to her thoughts and now she was worked up enough that she needed more. She sat up on her knees and slipped her hand into her panties, letting a finger part her lips and slip to the wetness below.

She closed her eyes and rocked into her hand, letting her mind replay the last few days. She pictured Ben’s cum spraying over his hand as Kylo jerked him off. She wished she had stayed around to see Kylo come next. Had he continued to slide his cock through Ben’s cheeks or had Ben turned around on his knees and sucked his brother off the same way she had in the kitchen.

Her breathing was stuttered, gasping pants, her shirt had slipped down, pert nipples peaking out as she rocked, her fingers circling her clit and it’s good but it’s not enough. Rey leaned forward, resting her head against the mattress, ass in the air and pulled her panties down to her knees, employing both hand to finish getting her off. One continued to circle her hardened nub while the other slipped two fingers inside her clenching snatch.

She hissed at the stretch. Moaned too loud as she finds her spot. It’s not as good as Kylo. His fingers were so much thicker, so much longer than her delicate digits, but she knows just the right way to rub to get herself off. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as she gasped and she is so, so close when she hears it.

The gentle creaking of her bedroom door opening.

Rey froze at the sound, eyes flying open. She hadn’t realized the door had been left ajar, but now it was open enough to see into the dimly lit hall. To see her cousin step back into the shadows and disappear from sight. Her mouth snapped shut, embarrassment washing over her at being caught masturbating. It had to have been Ben. She didn’t think Kylo would run away from her. Not after what they’d already done. 

Rey made the split second decision to go after him, kicking her underwear off the second her feet hit the floor. She needed to get this out of the way and she didn’t think there’d be any better time than now. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and knocked softly on Ben’s door before pushing it open.

Ben was pacing at the foot of his bed, kicking clothes out of his way when he stopped and looked up at Rey with wide eyes. The moment hung suspended between them forever as they both tried to find their words.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Ben began. She could see the tips of his red ears as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I wasn’t - I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

Rey felt heat rise to her cheeks and she averted her eyes, looking at his messy room, at the clothes piled on the floor to the crumpled sheets on his bed. Anywhere but at him. She chewed her lip, swallowing her trepidation hard. She knew what she wanted.

“That’s … that’s okay.” She sucked in a fortifying breath and met Ben’s dark eyes. “Didn’t I say you were welcome to my room for anything you wanted.” She saw Ben’s breath hitch, his hands stilling at his side. Rey pushed on, her words slow and breathless. “Did you see anything you wanted?”

Ben groaned, licking his lips. Yeah, he’d saw plenty that he wanted and now she was in his room in nothing but a tiny t-shirt that barely covered her thighs and … yeah, he wanted. He walked towards her wondering if this was all a big mistake. He was certain it was. There was nothing right about what he wanted to do with his cousin. Nothing right about she and Kylo had already done. Nothing right about her wanting those same things from him, but at this point he figured he was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. Hell would be a lot more cozy with her memory to keep him warm.

As soon as he was in arm’s reach she was on him, hands twisting in his shirt to pull him close. He could no longer hide his hard cock as it was pressed between their bodies as her mouth crashed into his. Their teeth clinked together with the force of it, but neither seemed to care as lips moved together. Rey felt his desire burn through her and she clutched him harder for it.

He pulled back from her, eliciting a whine of protest that made Ben grin for a moment before sobering. He traced the back of his knuckle down her face slowly and sweetly while his eyes roamed her face. She looked him over also, the same too big nose and large pouty lips as his twin brother, but his eyes were always just a bit softer than Kylo’s.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Rey,” Ben whispered against her lips. He brushed the tip of his nose against her’s, his hand coming to cup her jaw and hold her in place.

Rey snorted. “Maybe not. Maybe it is wrong. Maybe none of that really matters when you really want to be with someone like I want to be with you.” 

Rey pushed him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. She climbed on top of him rubbing a curious hand down his length and humming at the feel of his need. She was still very wet and on edge from being interrupted. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she worked to free Ben from his sleep pants. He sat back watching her face as she finally got him free and ran an appreciative hand over his length. He and Kylo really were identical.

She climbed up over him, settling herself over his hips and resting his cock between her slick pussy lips. Her hips began a gentle, little rock against him and they shared a groan at the sensation. 

“What about Kylo?” Ben asked, his voice strained.

Rey bit her lip, “I saw you and Kylo,” moaned at the memory, her hips rocking a little faster. 

Ben’s hands clamped down on her hips, “It’s not what it looks like,” he ground out.

Rey gave a little shrug, “I thought it looked good,” she said shyly. “I wanted in.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he whispered even as he urged her faster. She wondered who was talking to, her or himself.

Ben slipped his hand underneath her shirt, lifting it over her head and adding it to the piles of clothes already on his floor. Rey arched her back into his hands when he cupped her breast, his hands so large that they covered her entirely. He bent his down to lavish each breast in turn with his mouth leaving Rey panting and shaking. She slide along his cock in earnest now, spreading her slick along his shaft and occasionally pressing his tip against her clit to both of their enjoyment.

This was how Kylo found them, completely oblivious to anything beyond the sensations they created. Kylo watched them wriggling desperately against each other, something hot and sharp spiking in his gut at the sight and clucked his tongue in disapproval as he made his presence known.

“Looks like I can’t leave you two alone at all,” he said at length. Rey gasped and froze wide hazel eyes turning to regard him with surprise. Ben’s shock quickly melted away to irritance.

“Kylo,” Rey began, but he waived her off. He studied them for a moment. Ben’s stupid hair always flopped in his face. Rey’s flushed cheeks. His brother’s cock poking out from between their cousin’s swollen pussy lips. He decided he rather liked the scene. It suited him just fine.

“You have no reason to be pissed,” Ben snapped at him as he soothed Rey with a hand rubbing up and down her back. 

“You’re so right,” Kylo agreed with a smirk sinking down onto the bed behind Rey. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder. “It’s a good thing mother taught us to share.”

Ben looked as if he wanted to argue, but Rey moaned as Kylo’s mouth traveled from her shoulder to her neck. Her hips began moving again and Kylo began undressing. Soon Rey was pressed between both their bodies trying her hardest to kiss and touch both of them.

“I want you, Rey,” Ben breathless whisper against her ear as his cock rubbed against her entrance. No turning back. She knew what she wanted. 

“Yes, yes,” she whimpered overwhelmed, but loving it and feeling loved as they both held her close and lowered her onto Ben’s throbbing cock.

The stretch was a sharp, painful burn as he filled her. It hurt in the most amazing way. Ben groaned brokenly when their hips met and Rey leaned back against Kylo as they started moving. Kylo had his cock pressed between her ass cheeks much like he’d done to Ben and Rey’s stomach clenched at the thought of getting both her boys off tonight.

Ben grabbed her hands from where they were tangled in his hair and trapped them with his hands, pinning them behind her back. Kylo’s hands moved to her waist, fingers digging into her hips as he urged her to move. Ben was loud, swearing and moaning and talking about how tight she was. How much he loved fucking his little cousin. Rey loved his filthy mouth. Behind her Kylo was quiet but for a soft moan or appreciative hum, his hands everywhere on Rey’s body, his mouth sucking bruises into her skin.

Suddenly Ben made a choking sound and his body froze underneath her. They both cried out as she rocked hard against him until he released her hands and stilled her waist. After a moment Ben sagged against her, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Behind them Kylo snorted. Ben ignored him for once. “You were too good, Rey. I wanted you so much I couldn’t last.”

Rey kissed him, not sure what to say. She had been very close to coming, but had not managed to make it onto that boat with him in time. Her body was a live wire and she was shaking from the current running through her. It wouldn’t take much more to get her off, of that she was certain. 

“It’s alright, little brother. I will finish what you started,” Kylo’s dark voice was in her ear, his eyes on his irritated brother’s face. “Are you ready, Rey?” He asked. Rey gave a shaky nod, slipping Ben’s spent cock from inside her, closing her eyes at the feeling of Ben’s cum trickling out of her. 

Ben laid back as Kylo bent Rey over him. They kissed sloppily, all tongue and biting teeth as Kylo played with Rey’s cunt, spreading all her wetness over his cock, Ben’s cum adding to Rey’s slick. Finally he pushed himself in with one rough thrust earning a cry from Rey that quickly turned into a deep moan of pleasure. 

Even after just fucking his brother she was insanely tight around him and Kylo was glad Ben had taken her first. She was just loose enough for him to slide in with no resistance and Ben’s cum was the perfect lubricant for fucking her hard. He had been upset, jealous even, when he walked in to find them fucking around. It didn’t last long after he realized they could share. He had long been used to sharing with his brother and Rey belong to both of them. Who was he to deprive Rey of what she wanted anyway. 

Still the feeling of jealousy remained and so he fucked his cousin as hard as he could to make up for it. And Maker, if she wasn’t perfect, taking all of him and pushing back for more. His name a broken cry against Ben’s lips. Ben’s hands tugging at her hair as he sucked his own bruises into her skin. His hands as they smoothed down Rey’s back in a soothing motion. There was a lewd, wet smack of skin and the squeak of the bed and their moans and cries and panting breaths.

Ben slipped his hand down to find Rey’s swollen clit and rubbed it in tight little circles. Kylo groaned and swore softly as she started clenching his cock in response, her hips moving more erratically as she neared her peak. He wanted to pull out and come all over her again, but her orgasm took him by surprise as she locked down against him and he came right along with her with a deep growl.

He pulled out of Rey with a wet sound, taking a moment to play with the cum that leaked from her body, catching it with his fingers and pushing it back inside. He didn’t want her to miss one drop. Rey shivered and shuddered at his touch before pulling away and all but collapsing on Ben. Ben chuckled and moved Rey to the side, tucking her against him. 

“You were great, Rey. Perfect,” Ben whispered soothingly to her, giving her soft kisses between his words.

Kylo sat back and watched them with dark, hooded eyes until Rey looked up at him and extended her hand, giving him a happy, sated smile. He took it after a moment and she pulled him to them. He made himself comfortable on Rey’s other side, their fingers laced together, one of his arms draped over her waist and her head resting on Ben’s arm, their legs tangling together so it was hard to distinguish where one’s was in the dim light. Ben and Kylo shared a long, meaningful look over Rey’s head.

This was how things were going to be because this was how Rey wanted them and neither had ever been any good at denying her what she wanted, even when they were little, so they knew they had no chance now when they both wanted her too.

“Stop it you two,” Rey hummed happily, snuggling between them. They’d always been her boys since the day they met and now they belonged to each other completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, you guys are amazing. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
